Score Three for Love
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: Party. Spain's house.Interesting stuff transpires including a chibimano outfit, two closets, and a Frenchman with a plan. How will it work out? Spamano, prucan usuk oneshot


**Yolah~ Its me~ Reminding you that Hetalia is not mine~ And that hey look! I wrote a oneshot! WHAT?  
>But look its here! Mostly Spamano. THere is some PruCan and UsUk towards the end he he he~<strong>

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW~ Btw- if you're new to my style, translations are at the end~**

* * *

><p><strong>Back round:<strong> The Bad Touch Trio threw a party at Spain's house. Spain and Romano stand in a secluded corner of his living room, and Spain is asking Romano something rather important. Romano has already said no, but our Spaniard refuses to accept defeat~ And maybe someone else has a plan of their own~ Hehehe

* * *

><p>"Lovi? But I love you~" a tall, tanned brunette with brilliantly piercing green eyes, who spoke with a fire-y Spanish accent, said.<p>

The shorter brunette with a small curl on the side of his head, a very noticeable Italian accent, and gleaming amber eyes, stood next to the Spaniard who spoke to him.

"Bastard. I told you no. I'm not doing it."

The Spanish man, Antonio, pouted. "But Lovi~ it would be fun~"

"No. I'm not doing it! Not after what happened last time, bastard."

"But~ I'm sure we're alone this time! last tiempo was just a mistake~ I didn't know that-"

"I know, I know! But still, I'm not doing it dumbass! so stop the puppy eyes! God i swear you're worse than Fratello sometimes~"

"Pero sería tan lindo ~ y epílogos, podemos hacerlo como quiera Lovi ~~"**[1]**The Italian blushed at this. Even though he would never admit it, he loved Antonio's accent. And anytime he spoke in Spanish, Lovino found it so sexy. But if you asked him, he'd deny it.

"Romantito~ you are as red as a tomato~ Its so cute! eres tan adorables~~"**[2]**

"Bastard, I can't understand what you're saying! Stop speaking fucking Spanish!"

Secretly, he wished that Antonio would speak Spanish sometimes. But he would never admit to that. No, he would never admit to finding the Spaniard attractive, or funny, or loving him, or anything! Even though he really did love Antonio back for all these things and more.

Antonio leaned close to the Italian's ear, speaking in a low, comforting tone that Lovino totally didn't find incredibly hot! "I said, you would look so cute. And afterwords, we could do anything you want~ I'll let you choose mi pequeño tomatillo~" And then he reached his arm around the Italian's waist, earning a small squeak.

Lovino defiantly didn't blush crazily upon hearing that or having Antonio be so close! No. He just got very warm from the damn Spaniard coming so close to him, that's all.

"So can I take that as a yes, Romantito?"

"Stupid bastard" he mumbled. "Fine... but only if you let me pick what we do!"

"Yay~" Antonio's eyes glittered with happiness.

"bastard."

"Lovi~ I love you! Now~ Vamos!"

Antonio released the waist of the Italian, only to grab his wrist and pull him to where he wanted to go. In this case it was the warm, red colored bedroom of the Spaniard.

Upon entering, Antonio let Lovino go for a moment, and closed the door behind him. "Oh Lovi~ i missed seeing you in this!" he said, holding up a piece of clothing that Lovino wasn't quite sure where it came from. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a pink and white dress.

"Bastard! I haven't worn this because its dumb and I used to wear one like it when i was a freaking kid. And its your fault, tomato bastard."

"Si, but when you were pequeño, you were so cute~~ And you will be equally cute now~"

"Shut up! I'm not doing this for you~ I'm doing it because you make a very convincing offer bastard." And with that, the Italian threw his tan, loose shirt onto the face of Antonio. He attempted to remove the shirt from his face, but was quickly stopped by the voice of the south Italian. "Keep it on! You don't get to see until I tell you Spaniard." He obeyed, still happy that Lovino was actually doing this. It would be so worth whatever he had to do after, which he figured was something he'd want too.

Romano smoothed the nostalgic piece of clothing over his small, slender body. As much as he said he hated doing this for Antonio, he didn't hate it as much as he led on. Antonio's reaction would make it less annoying to him. The sparkling excitement in his eyes, the soft Spanish words that would follow, the smooth touch of tan skin, they would all make it better. Not that he would say that or even let Antonio onto to this. Because he never would, such is the nature of the older Italian twin.

"Lovi? You good yet?" the anxious Antonio asked.

"Yea whatever bastard."

And in record time the shirt was thrown off his face, onto the floor, and emerald eyes met amber. Then, those glimmering eyes looked up and down the small Italian. For a moment, they lingered on the mid to lower section, before going back to the blushing face of Lovino.

"Stop Staring Bastard!"

"But Lovi~ I can't help it! You're just so adorable~ like a tomato~ What else can I do but look at you?"

"Anything else, dumbass. You look like a lovestruck teenage girl"

"Anything?" A Cheshire like smirk crossed Antonio's face. Before Lovi could react, he found himself being pulled into the arms of the Spaniard.

"te quiero~"**[3]**he said, before gently crushing their lips together.

Lovino, who then realized what was going on, wrapped his thin arms around the taller's neck, and began to kiss back. The Spaniard moved his tongue against the soft lips of the Italian, looking for entrance, which it gained.  
>The heated kiss of the two lasted for quite sometime, was finally broken by the need to breathe. They separated, panting, but satisfied. Lovino was blushing as red as a tomato, which brought a smile to the face of Antonio.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ do you want to?" the panting Spanish member of the bad touch trio asked.<p>

There was a moment of brief silence where Lovino just sort of stared at him. It wasn't a 'What the Fuck?' look, but more of a 'Did I hear you right? Do you really?' look. Lovino really wasn't sure if this was all just a dream. He decided that even if it was, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide. Now he could brag to Feliciano, instead of just hearing about 'how wonderful Luddy is' and how much "fun" they have. Honestly, he could just kill the damn potato bastard!

"S-si." he wasn't blushing and studdering because he was nervous! The tomato bastard just left him without breath and he was so warm! That's all!

Antonio smirked even more, if that was possible, before gently pinning the Italian to the bed.  
>"Such a cute outfit. But, it won't do us any use if it's still on, si?"<p>

He was about to take the clothing off and then do who knows what with Romano, when the door to the room flung open. A tall, snowy haired man with almost glowing red eyes stood next to another tall man. The other man had wavy, golden blonde hair and one oddly shaped curl on the left, which was in the hands of the other. The blonde was blushing almost as much as Lovino was before. All four of them turned a ghostly white upon noticing the others.

"Oh Fuck! Sorry Antonio~" the Prussian said, before slamming the door shut again.

"fucking ex nation potato bastard cockblock..." mumbled the angry Italian.

"Lovi..." the Spanish man said calming-ly, "We can kill Gil later~ Let's forget about that, and get back to what we were doing, si?"

* * *

><p>"Mein Gott, that was embarrassing Birdie." The snowy haired man admitted once the two were down the hall.<p>

"Oui, très embarrassant." the Canadian added.

"But, Eyebrows said... Oh that means Franceypants was trying to get them together!"

"And, my idiot brother was trying to do the same with us, except, he forgot to coordinate with Francis, oui?"

"Apparently. But, what do you say? We can try this somewhere else..." the cunning Prussian sneaked a hand around the waist of Matthew, earning the usual happy squeak. Matthew suddenly tensed up and looked past Gilbert, who began to try to bite the Canadian's ear, but was pushed away.

_**~Squeak Squeak Squeak~** "Oh Tonio~" "Oh Lovi~" . . . ._

They both turned and stared at the door which they had just come from. "I don't even want to know..."

"It's best if no one does. Lass uns gehen~"**[4]**

"Birdie~ Did I ever tell you I love it when you speak German to me?"

"You could mention it more mein Geliebter." **[5]**

"I learned some french for you: Je t'aime Birdie." Matthew blushed.

"CHIGI~~~ RIGHT THERE!"

"Laissez-le aller."**[6]** They both looked at each other, "Yes Birdie, LET'S GO~ Zum Schrank in der Eingangshalle!" **[7]**

* * *

><p>"I told you 'zhat I could get 'zhem back to doing 'zha crazy stuff they used to~" The Frenchman said to the Englishman.<p>

"I just hope that Alfred's attempts at getting his brother and the albino git a together again aren't getting in the way."

"WHAT? 'HE IS DOING WHAT? 'Zhat stupid American. I wasn't planning to get 'zhem until tomorrow, or at least later. I swear, if he messed things up, I will 'kill 'im~" A small, bubbly Italian appeared next to them suddenly.

"Ve~ France, your plan worked~ Fratello and Antonio are totally together again~ Gilbert and Mattie told me on their way to the closet~ I think they needed a broom or something, Ve~ I'm going to find Doitsu now~ VE~" and then he left.

"Ohonhonhon~ 'Zhat means...'zhat 'ze American did manage to mess things up, but 'they 'ave fixed themselves once again. 'Zhat also means 'zhat all of 'ze lovers are back together and loving again~ Well, accept for you and Alfred, but I can 'elp if need be~"

"No you bloody frog. We're just classy enough not to hook up in a supply closet, like some others here." He said looking in the general vicinity of the front hall closet, from which French and German words came along with odd noises.

"I am so proud of mon cher petit Matthieu~"

"Bloody frog, you're proud he's hooking up in a closet with the git of an ex-nation?"

" 'Zhat bloody git you 're talking about is my best friend. Of course I 'am."

"What ever frog. I am going to find Alfred. And I am not going to fuck him in a closet!"

"What 'ever. 'ave fun." He said as Arthur walked away. "We shall see about 'zhat not fucking in a closet thing. Ohonhonhon~"

* * *

><p><strong>~LE FIN?~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You bloody frog! LET ME OUT!"<p>

"Calm down Arthur dude~ It's not like it's a bad thing!"

"Oh what do you know?"

"I know how to make you quiet Artie~"

"You wouldn't! Alfre-" The Brit was quickly silenced by Alfred's lips. Soon, odd noises which sounded like 'AL~ AL~" and "IGGY~~" Needless to say, the Frenchman was right, again.

"Ohonhonhon~ All of 'zhem are together again~ My work 'ere is done~"

**~Ende ~**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION TIME: <strong>[1] But it would be so cute ~ and afterwords, we can do whatever Lovi<br>[2] you are so adorable [3] I want you [4] Let's go [5] my lover [6] Let's go  
><strong>******[7] TO the front hall closet****

*****~~~THANK YOU TO Negisu Rikutaka who fixed my translations~~~~~~*****

****AHHHHH~ it was going to be just a really fluffy Spamano fic, but before I wrote it, I was out with my friends and my one friend called me a cock block... And do the Prussia and Canada cock block was born~****

****There is also a refrence to the beginning of the whole phrase 'closet fight' here~ Kairin 597 will get! *Hint, its France trapping England and America in a closet together*****

****Um, so yeah~  
>Reviews are nice! Future Sixth reviewer, you are lucky~ I will write a one shot for any Kh or Hetalia pairing you want~ (Six is one of my lucky numbers, and I feel like writing something exciting for someone lucky. Itstotallynotabribeoranything~ <strong>**

****REVIEW MON CHERS~  
>=D <strong>**


End file.
